Question: Divide. $958 \div 0.1=$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} 958 \div 0.1&= 958.0 \div 0.1\\\\ &= 9{,}580\text{ tenths} \div 1\text{tenth}\\\\ &= 9{,}580 \end{aligned}$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}958 \div 0.1 \\\\ &= \dfrac{958}{0.1}\\\\ &= \dfrac{958 \times 10}{1\times 10}\\\\ &= \dfrac{9{,}580}{1}\\\\ &= 9{,}580 \end{aligned}$ The answer $958 \div 0.1 = 9{,}580$